


Passing Notes

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic. Sarah Jane and Turlough are bored during the Five Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Exposure to mind control had given Sarah some resistance and Borusa was distracted. She passed a note to the only other alert companion.

'Boring! Sarah.'

'Incredibly. Turlough.'

'Yours?'

'Frilly shirt. Also, teeth and curls. He's trapped somewhere. Yours?'

'The blond.'

'Ooh, yummy.'

Turlough smiled.

Sarah's lips twitched.

'I have a Doctor fetish. Even the first one looks good. Probably break history.'

Smirk.

Turlough drew a suggestion.

'Time lords are telepathic.'

'Oh, yes.'

Repressed laughter.

Sarah pulled him behind the tomb. It was a good idea.

They were quiet. Not that it mattered.

Later, their respective Doctors would prove most appreciative.


End file.
